


A Demons Feelings

by ariawrites



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Aaaalll the fluff, Fluff, Jealous Dantalion, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: In which Dantalion finds that no-one listens to his threats anymore, so he has to up his game. Meanwhile William needs to be cheered up and Dantalion has an arsenal of plans.





	A Demons Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this ended up being way longer than intended but I love these two and I couldn't resist. There's plenty of fluff and hopefully you'll find it amusing!

Dantalion Huber, Grand Duke of Hell wasn't sure precisely when he'd started to feel something for William Twining, but feel something he did. Strongly. The big green eyes, his handsome face….sure he resembled Solomon. But that wasn't why Dantalion had fallen for him. It was his personality. He argued with Dantalion, actually argued with him. He was confident…ambitious and he took great pride in himself and his intelligence. As he should. William worked incredibly hard to learn everything he could. He was determined and….Dantalion even loved his stubbornness. He could manipulate as well as any demon but there was no real harm in it, it was just William being, well....William. Trying to be the best he could be, trying to be successful so he can have the life he wants so badly. But aside from all of that….William cared deeply about his friends, even he and Sytry, not that he'd admit it out loud.

It was that quality of William's that was currently proving troublesome for Dantalion. One of the people William cared most about in the world was Kevin. His Butler. Although Dantalion had learned that William saw the man as more like family than anything else. The only family he had left these days really. William caring about Kevin wouldn't be a problem under any other circumstances. Dantalion didn't see him as a threat, not when it came to William's romantic affections. Aside from the fact there was something off about him…something…..light. Something, dare he say, _angelic._ He had his suspicions but so far 'Kevin' hadn't physically harmed William so he'd let it be. But Kevin's current activities he couldn't ignore, because they where hurting William deeply and Dantalion didn't like it.

Since he'd started to work at the school, Kevin had been ignoring, one might even say _avoiding_ William. Not to mention ditching him whenever the two found themselves near enough alone. William hadn't been able to talk to him in a while and Dantalion saw the deep hurt in his expression every time Kevin was near. He knew William must be feeling abandoned by the one person he thought he had left. But that was where William was wrong. William didn't just have Kevin. He had Dantalion himself. And Dantalion wouldn't stand for William being so upset. He hid it well, his idiot butler might not be able to see it, but Dantalion could. He did, after all, spend a lot of time studying William. He knew every single expression that crossed his pretty face. Dantalion snarled at the memory of William's big green eyes… _shining._ It was there one moment and gone the next, but for anyone looking…they would have seen the wetness in Williams eyes when Kevin had vanished shortly after rescuing him from Swallow's father. Dantalion had spoken partly in anger and partly hoping to get just the reaction he had. He'd rather William where irritated with him than continue to see the sadness in his eyes. It made Dantalion's heart _hurt._ Not to mention when the older man had walked past William as if he didn't even exist when he and Sytry had been arguing over him. Dantalion had been gripping William's arm and been incredibly close to him, he'd felt William sag in defeat. He hadn't even tried to fight off he and Sytry. He'd seemed.... _defeated._

He couldn't allow it to stand. He was supposed to protect William from any threat.

Dantalion finally cornered Kevin in the Church. For some laughable reason humans assumed demons couldn't enter a Church, it might be a little bit uncomfortable for them, and then there was the inevitable lecture on Heaven and God that one would be forced to sit through, but they could generally enter one without trouble. Dantalion lurked in the shadows, leaning against the wall…waiting. He'd set Amon and Mamon to watching William, he didn't want him stumbling across this scene. It wouldn't be pretty. Kevin had just entered and was making his way up the central aisle. Dantalion had made sure to dress for the occasion, shedding his human disguise. He smirked to himself. _You will not hurt William a moment longer._

"What do you want now?" the voice shattered the silence of the Church. "Come to say hello again?" Dantalion allowed his smirk to grow, as he straightened up and moved in to the circle of light being cast by Kevin's lantern.

"No. I've come to give you a warning." he drawled. 

"Yes, yes, I know. You're going to remove my mask, wasn't it?" the priest said disparagingly.

"Not quite the wording I used" Dantalion commented. _Does no-one listen to me when I threaten anymore?_ He sighed. "This is about William"

"What about the Young Master?" Kevin responded cautiously. Dantalion felt his anger rising at the lack of concern he seemed to show for how his actions where affecting William. He wasn't showing any remorse or guilt. He held in a growl. 

"You know what." Dantalion leaned closer menacingly. "It seems you don't pay attention when I threaten and I want to make sure you remember every word of what I say" Dantalion snatched the priest by the front of his robes and hoisted him up in to the air, bringing the other man close to his face and giving him a good view of his slightly pointed teeth.

"You are hurting William and I cannot allow that. I won't stand for it anymore. Every time you ignore him, walk away from him….avoid him, act like he doesn't exist…do I need to go on?" Dantalion raised an eyebrow and the priest looked away from him, unable to look him in the eye. 

"No. I know what I'm doing" he said quietly. Dantalion's anger grew.

"So you know what you're doing….and I assume you know how it's making him feel?" Dantalion said sharply. Kevin turned confused eyes to him. _Don't tell me he hasn't noticed._ Dantalions fist clenched in the priests robes. "Of course you wouldn't, you won't even look at him" Dantalion answered his own question.

"I…I….um…" Dantalion ignored him.

"You're going to stop it. All of it. And you're going to apologise to William, make it up to him. Because if you don't I will destroy you. I'll destroy you on this plain, ripping your mask away and showing William who or what you truly are. I'll indulge myself in a bit of light torture perhaps. After all it's only fair you hurt as much as you're making _him_ hurt. Then I'll drag you down to Hell and I'm fairly certain that's the last place _you_ want to go." the other man had paled at Dantalion's words.

"Hurting…."

"Yes damn you! You're hurting him! Every time you refuse to talk to him or look at him or avoid him. It hurts him. I can see it in his eyes, the sadness, the feeling of abandonment. Before he has a chance to close himself off I can see it there and if I see it one more time, if I see tears in his eyes one more time, I'm going to rip you limb from limb. Do you understand me?" Dantalion snarled in to the man's face. Kevin didn't respond, he looked mildly shell shocked. He just nodded his head slowly. Dantalion dropped him unceremoniously.

"If you'll excuse me, I have one more thing to do" he said, brushing his sleeves down. The other man didn't respond and Dantalion turned on his heel and swiftly exited the Church, confident his message had been received. _One task down and now on to a more enjoyable one._

* * *

 

 

Dantalion had been thinking of ways to cheer William up for a while and he had an arsenal of things to try. He knew exactly where his quarry would be, and so after exiting the Church, he made his way straight to William's room, with a quick stop to grab supplies from his room. Concealing himself from the prying eyes of his fellow students. He debated briefly between switching to his human disguise but if he had to go to his last resort, he wanted to do it as himself. His true self. After taking a breath he rapped on William's door.

"Who is it?" the voice inside called imperiously. 

"Dantalion" he replied, resisting the urge to add _your favourite demon._ He knew it was true. He and William had a…connection. He was fairly sure William returned his feelings, he just hid it very well. Like he hid most of his emotions. He could hear the loud sigh from inside the room and he smiled slightly. The door handle turned and then there he was. Blonde hair messy, his big green eyes unguarded. There was an air of tiredness around him that made Dantalion narrow his eyes slightly in concern.

"What is it?" William said resignedly. Dantalion pushed past him in to William's room, closing the door behind him. He'd made sure Amon and Mamon where outside, watching for any interruptions. He spun to William.

"I'm here to cheer you up!" he announced with a flourish. William just rolled his eyes.

"And why do I need cheering up?" he asked guardedly.

"Because your idiotic house steward has been avoiding you like you have the plague" Dantalion answered simply. He watched William's face and he could see the exact moment William felt a stab of hurt at the reminder before his walls went up. He folded his arms and stared Dantalion down.

"Why would I be hurt by that? Don't be ridiculous." Dantalion moved closer and he saw William resist the urge to step backwards.

"Because he's the closest thing to family you have left and now he's abandoned you" Dantalion said softly.

"I…I don't…I'm not…" William sputtered defensively. Dantalion ignored him and produced Tactic Number One.

"I got you a brand new book!" he said proudly, holding it up for William's inspection. William eyed it but didn't take it. "It's by your favourite author…" Dantalion said persuasively. "Signed….first edition….." William cracked and all but snatched it from him. He eagerly opened it, checking that what Dantalion said was true. William's face morphed entirely when he smiled a true genuine smile. _Well done Dantalion, objective accomplished on your first try!_ He gave himself a mental pat on the back. He celebrated too soon.

"Kevin and I….he used to read this to me before I could read it for myself. He came with me..to meet the author…" William trailed off, all expression on his face shutting down. _Oh for the love of-_ Dantalion internally swore. _Time for Tactic Number Two…_

"I brought Coffee too!" Dantalion announced, producing a packet of very expensive and very good quality coffee beans. William hesitantly took the package from him. Turning it over in his hands. His expression didn't change. It said a lot about how upset the situation made William that he was making no effort to hide his melancholy from the demon. That and how comfortable he was with Dantalion. Dantalion tried to let the latter fact bolster him.

"Kevin made me this coffee…." _Damn it all. Tactic Number Three…_

"Baphomet is making dinner for you as we speak, I thought you would like a break from this schools awful ….'food'. I know how much you liked his cooking" Dantalion said triumphantly. William was staring at him, his expression hadn't moved an inch. _Another fail then…_

"Why do you care so much?" William asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Dantalion said, surprised.

"I said, why do you care so much? You're only here because you want me to pick you. So why do you care if I'm upset about…about….you know what about." William said, the agitation clear in his voice. He'd folded his arms across his chest defensively. Dantalion stared back.

"I would have thought that would be obvious by now…." he trailed off, confused. He'd been so sure William knew. How could he not?

"What would be obvious?!" William said in exasperation. "Why go to such lengths to try to cheer me up?" William's voice was rising. Dantalion wasn't sure what was upsetting him. He was only trying to take his pain away. It was the nicest he'd been in centuries. When Dantalion didn't respond William became frustrated.

"You're just toying with me. Acting like you care so I'll pick you…I know you don't…." William cut himself off.

"I don't what?" Dantalion said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing. Just go." William responded. _Tactic Number Four it is then, let's give honesty a try._ Dantalion shuddered. It went against everything in his nature to be honest. He was a demon after all.

"William…I care because….because…." William raised an eyebrow waiting. "Because I care about you!" Dantalion finished. William just stared at him, stunned. "You've been so upset lately, I don't like it. I don't like that you're hurting. I wanted to make you feel better because I…because I like you William…I….I have feelings for you" Dantalion finished, he could feel his face flush. William sputtered.

"But…but…I…you….I….you can't. I didn't think you…." Dantalion made an irritated sound in his throat.

"Why can't I? I do William. I…I love you"

"I…I didn't think…I…I…I thought you couldn't return…my…..feelings…" William trailed off, having managed to get the words out. His face was tinged with pink. _He…he really does return my feelings. But he thought that I wouldn't…couldn't return his?_ Dantalion moved as close as he could to William, gently cupping his face with his hands. William stared up in to his eyes.

"So you do return my feelings?" he said. He wanted to be sure. William broke eye contact and looked away, shifting on his feet. Dantalion smiled.

"I want to make you smile…I want to bring your happiness back. Let me?" Dantalion asked softly. William's eyes snapped back to his. He slowly nodded his head. Dantalion smiled at him again, before slowly leaning down towards his face. His lips touched Williams. Tentatively at first, before pressing harder against his. William's lips where soft, and after a moment of hesitation, Dantalion could feel William kissing him back. Dantalion ran his tongue along the seam of William's lips and the younger man's lips opened instinctively. Dantalion wasted no time. He kissed William with everything he had. His tongue dancing with William's. Dantalions hands had moved from William's face, one sliding around to cup the back of William's head, the other moving to crush the other man against him. William was clutching on to the front of Dantalion's clothing. When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, Dantalion leaned in for one gentle kiss before leading William over to his own bed. Dantalion settled on the covers and then looked up at William. William looked at Dantalion for a moment before finally smiling at him.

The other man settled himself next to Dantalion on the bed, and the demon wasted no time in wrapping his arms around William and pulling him towards him. Soon enough William's face was buried in Dantalion's chest, hugging the demon to him, while Dantalion wrapped his arms around William. _Success._ Dantalion thought. He could practically feel the happiness radiating from William. It might not last….the priest might ignore Dantalion's warnings. But for now he'd achieved what he set out to do. He'd cheered William up.

* * *

 

Dantalion's happiness lasted until later that evening. He'd snuggled with William for a few hours, they'd enjoyed some of Baphomet's cooking and then William had to go and continue his duties. He might have been able to slink away for part of Family Day but he'd assured Dantalion that plenty of people tried to break curfew and he'd be needed. They'd parted with another soft kiss. Dantalion didn't think he'd been this happy in a long while. But then Amon and Mamon had alerted him to another boy entering William's room. That wouldn't be unusual, but it was very late at night and the other boys rarely called on William with a problem that late. Dantalion had felt his protectiveness kick in, and with his human disguise firmly in place, he'd rushed to William's room. He hadn't wanted to burst in, it could be something innocent. But then it could be another demon pretending to be a student. Dantaltion lurked outside. He was just in time to hear William utter a 'huh?', and at William's confused sound he peeked through the door. He didn't hear Sytry come up behind him, but he felt the other demons presence send a prickle across his shoulders. He should have known the damn demon would have his own minions watching both he and William. He ignored the other's presence. Peering through the doorway as…Swallow was it? Put his hands on William's shoulders and…

"Come home with me Twining. I want you to meet my parents" Dantalion stiffened. _How dare he! William's mine…I told him…I kissed him…we….he's mine now!_ He may be a demon but he knew what it meant when someone asked you to come home with them…to meet their parents. _He…he….he can't have him._

"It looks like you have competition" Amon snickered.

"Shut up!" Dantalion hissed. Ignoring Sytry's curious look. _Has William…have he and Swallow…are they….._

William let out a choked sound, and one look at his face confirmed to Dantalion that no, William was not having a torrid affair with his fellow Prefect. Part of Dantalion was pleased by the confirmation. The other part's hackles where rising at this new romantic threat and when the invitation was made Dantalion was aware that this was all part of _his_ machinations. Swallow explained his request and assured it wasn't what it had sounded like but Dantalion refused to be satisfied. _Perhaps this Swallow person has feelings for William too….perhaps he's going to try and win him over._ Dantalion thought sourly, narrowing his eyes at the boy. He dimly heard Sytry speaking but ignored him.

"We're going too" he snarled. Sytry just took a bite out of a biscuit he'd been concealing somewhere on his person. 

William hadn't been best pleased that Dantalion and Sytry where tagging along to Swallow's home, but there'd been no time to discuss it. Dantalion was sure William was protesting more about Sytry's presence. After all, surely he'd want to spend time with Dantalion after all they'd shared the previous day? Dantalion watched William's excitement as he wandered through the party, spotting various well known figures. He'd slicked his hair back from his face, and his delicate features where no longer obscured by his hair. Dantalion allowed himself a small smile as he watched William. His smile dropped when Swallow sidled up to William. He'd just been working up to a good glare when he felt a presence. A presence he wanted nowhere near William. He immediately shifted his gaze, seeking it out. It wasn't hard to miss. He narrowed his eyes. _I can't let William out of my sight._

Dantalion shifted his gaze back to William…who was no longer there. _Well done Dantalion, that lasted a grand total of thirty seconds. Good job._ Panicked Dantalion's eyes shifted around the room but he couldn't spot the familiar blonde hair. He turned, scanning the room. He needn't have worried so much. Moments later William approached him, two glasses in his hands.

"I brought you this" William said, practically shoving the glass in to Dantalion's hand.

"Thank you" Dantalion said, relieved William had come to no harm. William looked away and took a long sip from his glass. "I'd slow down if I where you, you don't want to lose your senses around so many important people" Dantalion teased. Before William could respond, Swallow passed by and Dantalion shifted his gaze, narrowing his eyes at the other man. He felt a hand tentatively touch his arm and snapped back to William.

"What is it?" William asked uncertainly.

"Nothing" the demon pouted. William sighed and grabbed Dantalion by the arm, pulling him out of the room and down the hallway until he found a smaller, unoccupied room. He shut the door and turned to face the older man.

"What's your problem with Swallow?" William asked him again. Dantalion scowled. "Tell me" William demanded.

"He clearly has feelings for you. The way he grabbed you and demanded you meet his parents. He might have laughed it off and explained it away but I know better" Dantalion proclaimed, ignoring the slim chance that he was wrong and in fact, _didn't_ know better. Seeing the other man interacting with William had irked him and brought the previous night's scene back. William had taken a sip of his drink and at Dantalion's proclamation he'd proceeded to choke. Dantalion thumped him on the back.

"Swallow…doesn't have…f-f-feelings for me" William sputtered.

"How do you know?" Dantalion shot back.

"I-"

"He had his hands on you! Grabbing you, it was most uncivilised." Dantalion blustered. "And he invited you to meet his parents. Demanded it! The nerve. He might have backed off at your reaction but he'll try again." Dantalion muttered to himself. William stifled a laugh at the demons outrage.

"It doesn't matter if he does…" William started.

"It does! I told you how I feel…I….I kissed you and we…" Dantalion made an irritated sound. He leaned in close to William. "You're mine now. He can't have you" Dantalion said peevishly. William rolled his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous"

"No I'm not!" Dantalion said sulkily. William sighed.

"It doesn't matter if he does…have feelings for me because….because…." Dantalion raised his eyes to Williams. "Because I love you" William finished, his face flaming bright red. "And even if he does I wouldn't…I wouldn't choose him over you. I would tell him that I…that I love someone else." William said, shifting on his feet.

"Really?" Dantalion said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes really. I just said it didn't I?" William said, irritated. Dantalion laughed, causing William to let out another frustrated sound. Dantalion ignored him and pulled William to him by the front of his waistcoat. His lips immediately going to Williams. He kissed him softly, bringing his other hand up to stroke William's cheekbone lightly. He felt William deepen the kiss and he went along with him gladly. _This might just be the best day I've had in many, many years._


End file.
